Running Away from the Pain
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: The sixteen year old mutant wasn't just part of her new world. When she and her twin brother have to find their way back, there's some trouble along the way. Our own favored vampires, werewolves, flying kids and talking dog collide in her world she's in for a ride. But when Gazzy, the flock member, comes crashing down to save her, will she fall hard for him?
1. Chapter 1

I ran with my brother through the woods as Erasers chased us away from the School. I screamed when one got me on the ground. Then something kicked in. I wrapped my legs around the Erasers neck and brought it down. Then I tackled the one holding my brother down.

Just then a pain burst in my back. My brother had the same reaction as I did and knelt forward in pain. We both got up and kept running. Just then I woke up covered in sweat and screamed. It had been a year since that happened.

My brother, Josh, and I live in the Rocky Mountains alone and it's a peaceful life. I'm fourteen and my brother is my twin. We have some sort of connection that the scientists had the liberty of making possible when we were taken from our home. My name is Grey, we still can't remember our own names and we try so hard. Whenever Josh gets something wrong he bangs his head on a wall.

I always tell him to stop because it gives me a headache. I got out of bed, got dressed, and ran outside. I was infused with wolf DNA, they wanted to make me an Eraser. But I was a failed experiment and they no longer wanted me. So Josh and I ran away.

I walked on and on until I came up on my stream. I knelt by it and sang softly to myself.

"Love knows no sacrifice, there was a killer on the loose, and No one helped poor Sally Sue." I sang softly as I played with the water.

I heard someone else's voice in my head and turned to find a guy around my age standing right in the closure of the trees. Then I tackled him to the ground with a growl. He groaned and put his hands above his head.

"I don't trust y-"I was cut off by his wings launching me in the air.

I did a summersault in the air and landed on my feet. He smirked and pulled out a bomb. I ran at him and snatched the bomb out of his hand and shoved it into the water. The bomb exploded and I rolled out of the way so that nothing could get me. I then got up and growled at the boy.

"I don't want to hurt you, sorry. That was just the Erasers fault. They planted it on me." He said with a sorry smile.

I growled again, I didn't trust this guy one bit. Just then I remembered a smile and a hug. Then an excruciating pain exploded in my head. I fell to the ground clutching my head and cried out in pain. He rushed to my side and put his hands on both sides of my head and shushed me.

I then lost consciousness. All I could see was a little girl running up to her father and him hugging her close.

"I'm sorry I missed your birthday Kate, I was gone for business." He said into Kate's ear.

She pulled back from her father's embrace and smiled.

"That's okay daddy, we get to have Christmas together at least." She said and put her arms around her father once more.

I would've smiled but then suddenly I saw another one. The man and a woman were in the living room of a house. The man looked slightly older and aged. Just then the girl came in and frowned.

"Dad, what are you doing? That's not mom and who in heck are you?" She asked and crossed her arms.

Her father gave her a soft smile.

"Katie dear, your mother was in a car wreck and died just an hour ago." He said trying to keep from crying.

He had to keep strong for the girl and her brother. Her brother just ran in to find his sister standing in front of their father.

"No, that's not possible! You're lying!" She yelled and ran to her room slamming the door behind her.

It all cut off there and I was left wondering who these people were. I woke up with a horrid headache in my bed room. I looked up at the ceiling and felt tears well up in my eyes. I let my mind go to the girl and her father, she seemed so much like me. But I never knew my family except for Josh.

We had grown up in a freaking lab for crying out! I groaned and got up. I found the guy from earlier sitting by my bed with his eyes closed. I frowned and grabbed my hat then very quietly ran out of the room and house. I had to get away from all of my worries and this wreck of a life.

I ran faster than I ever have and I ran across state borders to the west coast. I loved this place because no one else had ever come to find me here. I was always shut off and no one could find me here. I always came here to think and I held my knees up to my chest as my tail brushed the ground and my ears held a perked position. I looked at the crashing waves below me as I heard people talking and coming towards this general direction.

I ran and hid behind the trees forgetting my hat. I cursed and waited. A group of guys came through the trees and looked at my hat for a second. I thought for a second, ran to get my hat, and dove into the ocean in a very swift movement. They all just stared at me as I crashed into the waves.

I could hear their thoughts clear as the sun. They all thought that I was crazy diving from that height and that I was very pretty. I smiled as I came up for air and dove back under. I swam for shore and collapsed on a rock. I fell asleep as the sun warmed my skin and dried my clothes.

I felt all warm when I woke up and I opened my eyes to find the group of guys staring at me. I growled at them, jumped up, and ran into the woods. I heard them pursue me and I ran harder until something grabbed my neck. The hand was all hairy. I growled in frustration and swung my legs underneath the Eraser and knocked his feet out from underneath him.

He smiled and bit my arm hard. I screamed in pain and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over and I ran away without having to deal with him. Blood dripped down my arm as I ran away. I ran in full speed and stumbled over a few rocks.

I finally came up across a clearing and pulled out my wrap around bandage. I wrapped it around my wound and sighed in relieve as the pain ebbed away. I pulled out a granola bar and ate it in one bite then settled down for a nap. Then more rustling sounded from behind me and I snapped up into a sitting position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got up and looked at the people coming into the clearing.

They could certainly be Erasers or maybe Whitecoats that experimented on themselves. I growled at them and started running towards home. I was grabbed and flung onto the ground by a very strong man and I blacked out.

* * *

I had another dream or whatever.

The girl was in her room listening to the laughing coming from downstairs and the sounds of her father kissing the woman that he had started dating right after her mother's death. Her brother knocked softly on her door and entered.

"Sis, we can't stop it. I know how much you want to get out of here, but we can't. I'm sorry that you were the first one to get it. I should've been there. Let's run away." He said and sat beside his sister.

She looked up at him with a sad smile.

"He would send out whatever forces to get us back Derrick. There's no way we'd get very far without being recognized. But let's give it a shot." She said with a smile.

* * *

It then cut off there and I woke up to a sweet smelling room. I felt my wrists and ankles restrained. I growled and struggled to get out of them. Just then a man came in and smiled at me. I growled at him refusing to speak to anyone.

I hate these people and their ways of knowing how to torture me! I pulled on the leather restraints and tried to slip my hands out of them but they were bound to tight. I struggled against them until the Jacob person from earlier came in and sat down beside the bed.

"Get away from me!" I yelled and struggled even more against the bonds.

He smiled and started undoing the leather bonds. I stopped struggling and started to move my hands to get free. Once he was done with my left hand I undid the right and then my feet. I stood up in a swift movement and gripped the handle to the balcony tightly. I looked up at the guy and opened the door slowly.

I stepped out onto the balcony and slammed the door shut very quickly. I jumped off of the balcony and gave a running start. I kept on running until I came upon a cliff. I gritted my teeth and looked back at the forest. There were people talking.

"Shit." I muttered and grabbed a tree branch.

I looked at the tree and then to the ground where a gigantic wolf was sitting looking up at me with a worried look. I glared at it and jumped into the one across the clearing. I held onto the branch and looked down again. I dropped down and ran at the highest speeds that I could. I crashed into a freaking wolf and went flying to another end of a clearing.

I crashed into a tree and groaned as the wolf approached me growling.

"Come on, my day got off to a bad start and I don't even remember my past. Do I get to die knowing what type of hell I get to face?" I muttered as it walked closer.

It cocked its head and walked ever so closer to the tree. I growled at it and it backed up a few steps. Then two more wolves appeared beside the other and I groaned.

"When does this get any easier? Do I have to be fucking attacked by three werewolves?" I asked.

The words 'werewolves' sparked something inside of me. I gasped in pain and clutched the branch, almost falling to the ground. The wolf in the middle gave a worried look at me as I gripped the branch. It started to snap when it broke and I fell on top of the light brown wolf and it yelped. I groaned and rolled onto the ground with another groan.

The largest wolf nosed my side and I let a weak growl out. It licked my arm and let a bark out.

_Seth, this has to be Kate. She went missing seven years ago. Are you positive that it's not her? _The wolf asked mentally.

"Really, are you that dense? I mean I can hear what you're saying." I growled as I stood up.

_Umm, is she listening to us? _The light brown wolf thought to the other wolves.

_Seth, she can't possibly be able to hear us. _The light grey wolf thought to the lighter brown wolf.

"Wait, where have I heard your names before? I mean, you seen familiar and all… Where am I?" I asked.

The darker wolf walked behind a tree. Soon enough after a man came out with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"Kate, is it really you?" He asked.

* * *

**CLIFFY!**


	3. Chapter 3:Remembering

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

"What, wait I don't remember anything from before I was nine. Do y-you know who I was? Do you know my brother?" I asked unsure.

"Kate, just shut up and give your oldest cousin a hug." He said and gave me a bone crushing hug.

I felt all the air go out of my body in a single _whoosh! _I patted Jacob's back as I felt a familiar warm sensation as I hugged him. I put my head on his shoulder and he smiled.

_My little Katie is home at last… I'm so sorry that we argued and you left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. It was my entire fault._

"Oh hell no Jacob. It is not your fault. You didn't do this to me and there is no way in that hell hole that you even were there." I said and hugged him.

He let go and looked at me.

"What did they do to you?" He asked.

"Well, they took Derrick and me. They preformed experiments and tested us. They were cruel. They put wolf DNA in my blood and I grew these ears and a tail. They put bird DNA into Derrick… Then, they were going to kill us." I said and buried my head in his shoulder.

He put his arms tightly around me and held me there. The other two wolves had disappeared off to someplace while I was talking. But two people walked into the clearing and they both hugged me. I gasped and tried to breathe. They let me go and smiled at me.

"Leah, Seth? It is really you?" I asked.

Rustling from the trees above us made us look up as my twin brother burst into the woods. He landed next to me with a mad expression.

"Derrick! Don't be mad, please." I begged.

His eyes widened as he remembered. I felt the pain and winced as he remembered being attacked by Erasers when we were little. He looked at me and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it Kate-Kat. I was just worried about you and that we would have t-"

"Wait, _we? _Who's with you? Tell me or I will do the pressure point."

He winced, remembering the first time it happened to us both. I was in another room and the Whitecoats we trying to test us to see if the link between us actually worked. SO they pressed the side of my neck and he ended up passing out. Of course I was still awake after that and they were pretty sure that Derrick and I were connected.

"Ummm, Max and the Flock…"

"You mean _the _Max and _the _Flock? Why in hell didn't you tell me?! You know I can still hear your annoying thoughts even when we're far away from each other!" I said as I smacked him upside the head.

He glared at me and hugged me. I smiled as the Flock landed in the clearing. Even the blonde guy was there. I waved to them and Derrick let go of me. We stood beside Jacob, Leah, and Seth as they walked over to us.

I smiled and looked at the blonde boy. Most likely Gazzy or the Gasman. He smiled sheepishly at me as I looked at the ground. I felt my face heat up and turned my head so no one could see.

_Why are you blushing? I mean I know you and Gazzy got into a… position earlier._

_Oh shizz mitt, you can read minds? Dang nab it! Get out! _I said mentally.

The fourteen year old blonde girl laughed and she sounded like bells. I smiled and sat down on the ground. I smelled a sickly sweet smell and growled. Natural I guess. I turned and got ready to pounce on the vampires approaching.

Carlisle came into the clearing with Edward and Alice. Alice smiled at me and launched herself at me and hugged me. I gagged at the sent filling my nose and Edward laughed.

_Hell Edward, I wouldn't be laughing because I know you hate the wet dog smell. Face it, we all stink. _I laughed mentally

He look on his face was priceless. I smiled and tried to contain my laughter. But it got to me and I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Angel smiled and tried to control her laughter.

_Nice to know that there are two other mind readers out there Eddie-boy? I think you need to get a real job instead of reading my fucking mind. _I thought.

He glared at me as I continued to laugh. Alice and everybody else were confused as hell. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Now who's going to explain what in hell is going on here?" My brother asked.

"Well brother dear-"

"Never call me that. I thought we made a promise to not say brother dear or sister dear ever again. Also, never say 'Well brother dear…' Sister dear, are you going deaf?"

"No I am not Derrick! I have the best hearing out of both of us! You wouldn't have been able to survive without me! Remember Make-" I stopped short at her name.

There was no way that I would say it before either of us burst into yelling or tears. Edward and Angle looked at me worried as I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I think that we should just leave this alone." I said, getting ready to run.

"Okay sis', we should get home. To our _real _home." Derrick said with a smile.

I smiled and got into a sprinting position.

"Time to run."

"Time to fly."

With that, we took off towards La Push.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got up off of my lazy shizzy bum and now I'm back to updating! Yay! I'm not a freaking procrastinator!**

**Okay, so my updates are going to be a little slower since I have a District Band Asessment coming up in less than two weeks. I also have a Pre-Assessment this week on Wensday. So I am going to try and update this again before I am chock full of practice and homework. I also play French Horn. IT ROCKS! DO NOT HURT MY BABY ROBIT D!**

**Okay, no crazy writers attacks... *Slaps cheeks* Sorry. I had to make sure I was all there. Right now I am listening to Houdini by Foster the People. IT IS AWESOME!**

**Okay, back to the topic. I won't be updating like crazy because I have to get ready for this thing and then testing in April or May I think. So I am going to be busy as shizz mitt. Sorry my babies... I will be back though!**

**~KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home,the REAL deal

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home, the REAL deal.**

I smiled as I got to the cliff and jumped off in the perfect dive. I felt completely in my own world as I swam around and swam my way to the shore. I walked on the sand and felt in move in between my toes. I looked up and saw a huge black wolf prowling on the edge of the woods.

_Is that Kate? There is no way it could be. She disappeared seven years ago. This girl has to be at least nineteen._

_Like hell Sam. This girl looks like she could go through hell and make her way into a perfect life._

Like hell I want a perfect life. But no way in hell could I possibly have it now. I mean the wolf genes along with the Quileute blood is a little over kill. But I'm not going to be the one phasing. I snickered and thought about Derrick and what hell he's going to go through when it happens to him.

Derrick looked over at me and just shook his head. I looked back to where the wolf had been and frowned. It had been there a few moments ago and now it was gone. I looked back and made sure no one was watching as I walked into the woods on my own.

* * *

I got at least a mile into the woods when I walked into a clearing.

I touched a tree and looked at it. Huge claw marks were running along the trunk and a good chunk was taken out. I looked around myself and saw the tall trees were all marked with something. I walked to the center and stretched my legs as I prepared to do some acrobatics in the trees. I heard a growl sound from behind me as I was about to jump.

I turned and saw a chestnut wolf getting ready to pounce. I glared and put on a cocky smile. I jumped and somersaulted in the air as it pounced at me. I landed and turned to the wolf. I listened into its thoughts.

_Sam! Problem in the training area! Get back up quick!_

_Embry, we're coming._

"Embry… Where in hell's name have you been?" I said as I smiled.

The wolf cocked its head and backed away.

"Shit," I said and smacked my forehead, "You don't remember me. That's alright, Jacob can tell you. Please, stop attacking me. It's me, Kate."

Embry whimpered as two more wolves appeared. I looked the black wolf in the eyes.

"Sam, please listen to me. It's me, Kate Black. Jake's cousin? Don't you guys remember me?" I pleaded.

I never plead. This was a once in a lifetime coincidence. Sam approached me and licked my face form chin to hair line.

"Sam! Really, that was nice!" I laughed as I fell to the ground.

Embry came over and nuzzled my side. I hugged his huge head and put my head on his soft fur. His wet nose touched my bare stomach and I giggled.

"I missed you Em." I said as I hugged him.

_I missed you kiddo. I guess it's good to not be alone when Jacob tease's me now._

"He tease's you? Really, not cool." I said as he lifted me onto his back with his head.

_Well that's kind of what you missed out on. Plus, he's married now._

"No way! Who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

_Renesmee, she's now Mrs. Black. I hope that you don't mind that no one's moved into your guy's old house._

"Yeah, about that. How's my dad doing?" I asked kind of curious.

_Well I guess he's fine._

"What do you mean by that?"

He never got to answer because we were mauled by everyone, who was shouting and giggling. I smiled at Derrick and got off of Embry's back. He smiled and waved me over. I gave him a noggin and smiled at him.

"Hey sis'. I think that it's about time we go home." He said as I pulled my pants on.

I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head. When I was fully dressed I ran to our old home with Derrick over head and Embry, Jacob, and Seth running beside me. I got to the front door and knocked.

"Dad? Are you home?" I called.

Jacob, now human, walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Katie-Kat, but your dad's dead." He said.

* * *

**I know sad ending. I am sorry that it's short but I really need to get real clothes on and I'm waiting for the laudry to be done. Screw the world.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
